Religion
Religion: Religion is not a matter of mere culture or superstition in the lands of elves, men and dwarves. The Gods affect the world. They send miracles and prophets; saints and monsters. No small number of gods seemed mortal once, and their presence warps where they step bringing blessings or curses. Worship, sacrifices and prayers are offered to the gods to win their favor, appease their wrath or merely because it seems most sentient being seem built for religion. While many seek favor in the world, others seek eternal life with the eternal being that most matches up with their own worldview. There are exceptions of course. The Ushabti, according to legend forsook the gods, and still built an enormous civilization. Some say that is the reason for their doom. The dragons, created according to myth by Thaurus, God of magick when left their own devices, sought to turn themselves into Gods. Other philosophies exist as well. The primarily druidic Circle of the Ancients believes it is living in harmony with all of the natural elements of the world that one ought to live, and that the gods are mere human faces carved into the forces of existence. The Whispering Way, believes that immortality is not possible in an afterlife, but only through specific applications of necromancy. Others believe that despite the existence of the gods, the true universal powers are dualistic in a cosmic conflict between an unapproachable being of good, and a doombringer of ultimate evil. The Court of Virtue * Vatorg (LG) - Colloquially "the Forgeking" - The creator of the Dwarves, and the God of the forge, and all manner of metal and stone work - Forge, Protection * Vatolis (LG) - "The Firstfather" One of the oldest gods, he favors the balance between man and nature, self reliance and community - Nature, Community * Lady Solarion (LG) - "The Truthblade" - An ascended god, and the most faithful follower of the deceased god Ausbaldis, and goddess of justice, valor and honor. War, Order * Aulonia (NG) - "Brightdawn" -The goddess of the sun, heat and redemption, she is honored most in desert nations - Light, Life * Vesura (NG)- "The Pure Beauty" - The goddess of beauty, love and peace, and the sister to Zur Kythos - Love, Art * Lady Hestria (NG) - "The Humble Queen" - The halfling goddess of community, food and protection, who is viewed by all with some honor. , Life, Hearth * Astraphenia (CG)- "Watchful Sky" - The goddess of navigation, protector of travelers, and protector of dreams. Travel(), Dream(), * Thalasian (CG)- "Moonelf" The father of elves, magick and ruler of the seelie realm of the feywild. - Arcana, Fey * Braydon The Bold (CG) - "Divine Fool" -An ascended god, who protects fools, drunks, and brewers. Freedom (), Trickery The Neutral Council * Tse Rori (LN)- An ascended god, who achieved enlightenment, and the founder of numerous temples and philosophies - Knowledge, Kenetic (CSM) * Lord Vecnost (LN) - A being refered to in many other dieties holy books. He, according to those sources keeps the seasons and the times going as they ought to. His worshipers and temples are unheard of, as he barely cares about the cosmos, let alone mortals. * Tyrock Arare (LN) - The god of money, cities, and law, who along with Solarion and Tragos form the agreed form of the judiciary - Order, Commerce () * Thaurus (N) - The two headed god of magic and fate, who schizophrenicly jumps from protector to destroyer of worlds. He had been a patron of dragons, Ushabti and the AStartes; a sure sign of his nature as creator and destroyer. Knowledge, Arcana * Urmgai (N) - The dual aspected god/goddess of the natural world and weather. Sometimes they are reveared by certain cults of druids. Nature, Tempest, * Osthania (N) - The goddess of the threshhold between life and death, the caretaker of the dead, and the teacher of midwives. Grave (), Fate * Mistress Kisadi (CN) - The ascended elven goddess of vengence, lust passion and freedom. She governs those relationships which are primarily carnal, and as such Freedom, Lust * Lord Fesang (CN) - The Lord of Violence and Strength cares for little but prowess, courage and force. War, Forge * Cheimonas (CN)- The God of the Winter is only spoken of in the northern and southern most climates, and is by turns harsh, cruel or protective and defensive to invaders. Winter, Tempest, Evil * Tragos (LE) - The god of contracts, oppression, rhetoric and fire, he is the only evil god that has worked consistently with all the other gods. Order, Light * Zur-Kythos (LE) - The god of envy, torture and pain, and twin sister to Vesura. Pain, * Queen Weave (LE) - The elven unseelie queen of the feywild, her cult is small but powerful, and she has the allegiance of all manner of witches, hags, and dark fey. Night, Fey. * Somnageminis (NE) - Little is known of the knife in the shadows, the god of thieves, assassins and secrets. Ambition, Venom (CSM) * Taighaglyp (NE) - The God of goblins, dictatorship and vermin, he became a god by convincing the goblinoid races to worhip him in their infancy. Vermin, Trickery, * Lenchionia (NE) - The goddess of undeath, gluttony and disease, she includes amongst her worshipers the most powerful wizards and necromencers, as well as those who fear her wrath. Death, Trickery, Blight * Ragnadron (CE) - The Doombeast was originally from another dimension, but his hatred and desire for destruction was wrought not only by his cult, or his presence but by the fact that he created the race of giants. Most of the gods allied to imprison him in the center of the world, but his followers insist he is soon to break out. Chaos (CSM), Zeal, * Lamia Shandu (CE) - The last Ushabti queen, ascended to goddesshood when she sacrificed her own people in order to help release Ragnadron into the world, she is worshipped by midwives, the insane and all manner of monsters. Madness(), Dream(), * The Great Mother (LE) - A being either made of tentacles, shells, and slime is worshiped by intelligent undersea beings, and cares not a whit for those who dwell on the surface or the air. Ocean, Chaos Forgotten, Foreign and Dead Gods: * Ammehnra - The "one true god" of the cult of pelor, centered in the Dominion of Theol. His followers all claim that the other gods are either false, or mistaken servants of the light. Light, Life, Tempest, * Lord Dammurang - The suposed god of the end times, who seeks the destruction of existence. He has no clerical followers, but many monster cults follow him. * Ausbaldris (LG) - The Dead God of humans, who died either because of the fall of the Astartes, or in order to prevent their doom from befalling the whole world; Religious Institutions: * Orphanages: * Courts of Law